Found
by Goddess Gin
Summary: Vegeta talks to Bulma about something important


Found

By:  Sage

--Well, I decided that since I got such a positive response from 'Alone', I'd write a sequel!!  Aren't you guys excited?  Or were all of those reviews and requests for more just a horrible lie?  Were you only stroking my ego a little?  Well, you did…so you got another fic!!  Hey, next time don't pet the kitty if you don't want it to purr.  Hehe.  Wow, I've had waaaay to many Milky Ways!  Let me just peel myself off the ceiling here and deliver you guys a fic!--

Disclaimer:  No, I don't own Dragonball Z.  I don't own the above-mentioned Milky Ways either.  They are now happily a property of my tummy!  *_*   Mmmm…Milky Ways….

***Thank you to all of those wonderful reviewers!  You guys should be honored…I'm writing this story instead of doing my English homework!  So, if this story comes out looking like an allegory you'll discover that I am not a multi-tasker, and can't write two things at once.  You have been forewarned!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma awoke to find the warmth of a body missing.  She sat up and was immediately concerned.  Not because of the missing person, Vegeta always got up before her.  She was concerned because she didn't hear the gravity room whirring.  Vegeta began each day of training at the crack of dawn.  He's never missed a day of training—Ever.

Bulma grabbed her robe and hurried downstairs.  She took the stairs carefully.  She was only five months pregnant and barely showing, but she wasn't quite used to the added weight.  She found Vegeta outside next to the gravity machine.  

"Vegeta!"  She cried, hurrying over to him.

"What is it onna?"  He asked, irritably.

"What's wrong?  You're not training, and when I walked by the kitchen, there wasn't a mountain of dishes…are you alright?"

"I wasn't hungry!" He snapped.  "I'm going away for a bit.  I won't be back until tonight."

"Where are you going?"  She demanded.

"None of your damn business!"  He growled, and then took to the air.

"Vegeta, you get back here this instant!"  Bulma bellowed.

"Vegetaaaaaaa!!!!!!!"

When Vegeta didn't show up for lunch, Bulma was angry.

"Just who does that baka think he is?"  She grumbled, picking at her salad.  "He thinks he can just show up and get whatever he wants—including me!  I bet he's never asked for anything in his entire life!  Well, things are going to change around here, that's for damn sure!"  She told herself firmly.  Ten seconds later, she slumped back in her chair.

"Who am I kidding?"  She mumbled.  "The day things change around here is the day Goku wins the Nobel Prize!"

When the Prince didn't show up for dinner, Bulma began to worry. He didn't miss meals-it wasn't like him.  Even during a day of intense training he always came when Bulma's mother called.  Must be his princely upbringing.  Bulma thought while peering out the window.  Well-mannered, and completely self-centered.  She smiled in spite of her anxiousness.

After doing the dishes, Bulma decided to take a walk.  Maybe she could catch a glimpse of the Saiyan. 

Even with all of her alertness and sneakiness, Bulma still didn't hear someone come up behind her.  She turned around to go back inside, and ran into something solid.  She was about to scream when she felt strong arms encircle her.  She relaxed against the body.

"I'm mad at you."  She grumbled, but made no move to pull away.  She could feel the low chuckle vibrate in Vegeta's chest.  

They stayed this way for a while, until Vegeta finally pulled away.

"Will you come with me?" He asked.

"Depends on where we're going." She said coolly, his morning's behavior suddenly coming back to her.

"Bulma…" Vegeta sighed.

It was then that Bulma noticed how tired he sounded, and how strained he felt.  She glanced up at his face, and was taken back by the emotions flitting across his eyes.  There were such intense feelings shining through his onyx orbs.  She could also sense an immense anxiousness surrounding him.

"Okay."  She agreed, wrapping her arms around his neck.  

He picked her up and shot across the sky.

They were airborne for what seemed like moments, and then Bulma felt him descend.  When he landed, Bulma took in her surroundings.  They were on a mountain cliff, far away from the city.  She peered over the edge and saw a vast desert before her.  The stars and moon shone brightly on the sand, making it sparkle like diamonds.

"Where are we?"  She breathed in awe.

"A place I found.  It reminded me of my home planet."  He answered quietly.

"Vegeta, what's going on?"  She asked, standing before him.

Vegeta sighed, and cleared his throat a few times before speaking.

"Look, I know we didn't mean for any of this stuff to happen, but it did.  A-and I'm glad it did."  Bulma's eyes widened at his confession.

"You…you're…I don't know what you are, but I know that you've changed me.  Whether I'll admit it or not, you have.  I'm not going to be the best father, but you already knew that…didn't you?"  He smirked a little.  "I will probably never speak or show my emotions like this again, but I wanted you to know that they're there."  He paused briefly, searching for words, then reached to pull something out of his back pocket.

"I'm not a good person, I know that…believe me, I do.  But I-I…" Vegeta gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut.  "…I love you."  He proclaimed, and then shoved an object into Bulma's hands.  She looked down at it, completely shocked.

"I was given that necklace at my birth, it is proof of my race and class.  When choosing a mate, it is customary to give them the crest."

Slowly, a smile spread across Bulma's face.

"Vegeta, are you asking me to marry you?"  Bulma questioned.  Vegeta's brow furrowed. 

"Is that what the custom is called here?"  He puzzled.  Bulma laughed, and tears filled her eyes.

"Of course I'll marry you!"  She cried, leaping into his arms.  She slipped the necklace around her own neck, and then took off a simple gold band she wore around her finger.

"Here."  She said, placing the ring in his hand.  "It's too small for your fingers, but you can put it on a chain.  It's my promise to you.  I'll love you no matter what you do or say."  She giggled at his shocked impression, and then kissed him passionately on the lips.

_Much later…(If you catch my drift…^_~)_

"We are now considered 'married' by Saiyan law.  You are bound to me as I am bound to you."  Vegeta explained, holding Bulma close.

"I know, I can feel you inside my head.  It's kind of comforting…and also very disturbing."  She teased.  "But…" She began, grinning mischievously, "I still want a big wedding.  Complete with flowers, and a huge cake, and a beautiful white dress, and…"

Vegeta groaned as Bulma droned on.  I'm definetly going to regret this whole thing.  He thought to himself.

"I love you."  Bulma murmured, kissing him goodnight.

Or maybe not.  He smiled, and pulled his Bulma close.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So, what did ya think?  I know, way OOC…but I don't care.  It's also pretty short, but I was bored!  Sadly, it's finished and I have to go do my English homework…dangit.  Please review!  Say nice things about my story.  It will make me feel happy to know that although I failed my English assignment, I brought some joy into all of your lives.  Thank you!!!  ^_~


End file.
